Caroline County, Virginia
Caroline County is a county in Virginia. The population of the county is 28,545. Major roads Interstate 95 US Route 1 US Route 17 US Route 301 US Route 301 Business Virginia State Route 2 Virginia State Route 30 Virginia State Route 207 Virginia State Route 600 Virginia State Route 721 Geography Adjacent counties Essex County and King and Queen County (east) King George County and Stafford County (north) Hanover County (south) King William County (southeast) Spotsylvania County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 63.59% White (18,151) 28.85% Black or African American (8,235) 3.93% Hispanic or Latino (1,121) 3.64% Other (1,038) 10.4% (2,968) of Caroline County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Caroline County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 10 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 0.94 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Bowling Green - 1,111 Port Royal - 126 CDPs Lake Caroline - 2,260 Lake Land'Or - 4,223 Unincorporated communities Acors Corner Ann Wrights Corner Antioch Fork Athens Bagby Bagdad Balty Baylortown Blantons Brandywine Broaddus Broadus Corner Bullocks Corner Burruss Corner Butlers Fork Campbell Corner Campbells Corner Caroline Pines Carters Corner Cash Corner Cedar Fork Cedon Central Point Chandler Crossing Chenaults Shop Chilesburg Christopher Fork Claiborne Coffey Corner Colemans Mill Crossing Collins Crossing Corbin Covingston Corner Daltons Daniel Corner Davis Corner Dawn DeJarnette Delos Doggetts Fork Edgar Elevon Etta Eubank Corner Featherstone Fork Flippos Corner Frog Level Gether Golansville Goldmans Corner Guinea Haleys Corner Hard Corner Hart Corner Haymount Hickory Fork Hicks Mill Houstons Corner Howards Corner Jones Corner Kemp Corner Kidds Fork Ladysmith Lauraville Lent Liberty Liberty Fork Locks Corner Long Branch Lorne Loving Fork Martins Corner Maryton McBryant Corner McDuff Mica Milford Moncure Corner Monroe Corner Moss Neck Nancy Wrights Corner Naulakla New London Oak Corner Olney Corner Paige Patersons Corner Peatross Penny Corner Penola Poorhouse Corner Poplar Port Royal Cross Roads Portobago Pullers Corner Raines Corner Range Corner Rappahannock Academy Rappahannock Corner Raymonds Fork Reedy Mill Rixey Ruther Glen Ryland Corner Sales Corner Samuels Corner Shumansville Signboard Skinkers Corner Smoots Sorrell Sparta Stuart Corner Swans Corner Taylors Corner Tignor Travis Mill Upper Zion Valleyview Corner Villboro Wallers Corner Washington Corner Waverly Welchs Woodford Wrights Corner Wrights Fork Wrightsville Young Corner Climate Fun facts * Politically, Caroline County is a competitive area, but tends to lean Democrat more often than not. * It is the birthplace of the renowned racehorse Secretariat, winner of the 1973 Kentucky Derby, Preakness Stakes and Belmont Stakes; the Triple Crown. * Probably Port Royal's most notable claim to fame is that John Wilkes Booth was killed about two miles outside town by Sgt. Boston Corbett, part of a contingent of federal troops, at the now obsolete Garrett farmstead on April 26, 1865, after Booth assassinated President Abraham Lincoln. Booth escaped through southern Maryland and across the Potomac River (twice – as the tidal forces carried them back to Maryland on the first try) as well as the Rappahannock River before being cornered in a tobacco barn on the Garrett farm at sunrise. Shot through the neck and instantly paralyzed, Booth died on the porch of the Garrett house (carried there after falling in the barn). One of his accomplices in the murder who was with him and captured at the Garrett farm, David Herold, was tried, convicted and hanged on July 7th, along with other conspirators. * Bowling Green is best known as the "cradle of American horse racing", the home of the second oldest Masonic Lodge, and the current location of the oldest continuously inhabited residence in Virginia. * A.P. Hill Army Airfield is located near Bowling Green. * In 2009 the National Civic League presented Caroline County with one of ten annual All-America City Awards. * In 2003, The State Fair of Virginia purchased Meadow Farm for development as a new site for the annual Virginia State Fair. Long held at locations in the capital of Richmond and Henrico County, the fair was increasingly squeezed out by expanding development around it and the growth of the event. Most recently, it was held at Strawberry Hill in central Henrico County, at the facility which became the Richmond International Raceway. Beginning in September 2009, the annual Virginia State Fair has been held at the new Meadow Event Park in Caroline County. The annual Meadow Celtic Games and Festival (formerly Richmond Celtic Games and Festival) will also be held at the new facility. Category:Virginia Counties